


Day 5: Stockings

by Lunah_Peixvey



Series: December Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bit of foreshadowing at the end, F/M, Filler, Humanstuck relations are complicated, I had no ideas for this and had to end this short, I'll explain that better later, I'm so behind, Most of the characters are just mentioned, Shopping, Stupid dorks being stupid dorks together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: Dorks go shopping





	

Meenah Peixes laughed as she tugged Kankri into the department store, “C'mon babe, we got shit to buy.” 

He sighed softly and allowed her to drag him, a slight smile curling his lips, “Alright, alright, you don't need to drag me, Meenah.”

A slight tint to her cheeks and she slowed down, still holding his hand, “Oh, right.” Slightly nervous chuckle, “First time buying presents that ain't last minute.”

Kankri chuckle and caught up to lean and kiss her temple, “It's fine, love. You're a dork, you know that?”

She squeezed his hand and snorted, “Yeah, your dork.” She poked his nose.

Scrunching it up, Kankri rolled his eyes and chuckled, “And I'm your nerd.”

“Dam right. Let's go shop, nerd.” Light laugh as she pulled out a list and adjusted imaginary glasses in her nose, “Alright. So, we gotta get a present for….” A deep breath as she began to rattle off the names, “Karkat, Porrim, Kanaya, my mom, my step dad, Aunt Constance, your Uncle Karin, your dad, and Feferi. Should be easy enough.” A slight smile at Kankri.

He snorted and nodded, “Let's just get this over and done with.” A slight huff that turned into a yelp was Meenah returned to tugging him in the store.

“Shush up, you Scrooge. It's the holidays, the best time of the year to make baked goods.” Meenah smiled at him and kissed his forehead, “You know you love the holidays.”

Kankri smiled softly and leaned into the kiss, “I only love them because of your baking, and you know that.” He had some bad family memories related to this season, but he was out of the house now and he could make his own better memories now.

Meenah chuckled and drew back to pull out the cart and turn it towards the store, “I can deal with that darling.” Pushing off, Meenah picked her feet up and turned the cart while speeding and near crashing into the isles.

Kankri winced and rushed after her, cursing quietly under his breath as he caught up to her, jabbing her in the shoulder, “Meenah, oh my god, you could’ve crashed into any number of things.”

Climbing down from the cart, Meenah chuckled and kissed his forehead, “Yes, but I didn’t, so it’s completely fine.” Smiling, she had her hand gently tangled with Kankri’s. “Alright, we’re in homegoods. Time to get my aunt her yearly pots and pans.” A soft sigh as she tossed some Betty Crocker cookware into the cart and moved along, Kankri crossed out Constance on the list.

“Hmm, I think I’ll go and find my family’s clothes, just to save time.” He murmured, scanning the list and handing it off, leaning to peck her lips, “I’ll find you, my love.” And then he was off, avoiding frantic shoppers and crazy customers alike.

Meenah chuckled to herself and moved throughout the store, humming along to the public domain holiday music playing on a loop. In the hour before they reunited, Meenah had gotten her mom some rose gold and amethyst earrings (as per usual), her cousin a stuffed octopus and a tchotchke mug with the words “Permanently on the Naughty List” for Karkat. Moving to the clothes isles, she chose a lovely (read: horribly tacky) pair of green-and-red striped stockings for Porrim and the red-and-white ‘Santa’ pair for Kanaya. Before meeting up with Kankri, Meenah had one more gift to get.

Pulling her sweater on, Meenah walked to the jewelers outlet at the back of the store, looking over her shoulder to see if a red sweater was following her. Taking out the receipt, she was brought a small, velvet-lined box, which she slipped into her pocket and went to go meet up with her boyfriend.


End file.
